


Where the Heart Is

by Tierfal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find the things you're looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

The Doctor's on the ground.

Jethro doesn't know what that _thing_ is that's standing over him, doesn't know anything about alien anatomy, doesn't know anything about _anything_ in a universe a thousand times crazier and more dangerous than he ever imagined when dreaming his adventures years ago, and for the first time, he wants to go _home_.

But it wouldn't _be_ home, would it? It can't be. It will never be enough again.

He knows what they say about home. And he knows where his heart lies now.

Which is why he runs, dodges a burst of sparks from the crushed machinery, ducks beneath a cluster of dangling wires, snaps a half-melted steel beam from a broken joint, and buries it in the alien _thing_—right in the center of its back, because it must have vital organs somewhere, and he only has to hit one of them.

A seething, bubbling blood-like gush, and the thing crumples not far from the Doctor, who staggers to his feet and clasps a hand to his chest over one of his hearts.

"Improvisation," the Doctor pants, smiling more steadily as the seconds pass. "Useful skill, Jethro."

And Jethro smiles, because they could find themselves anywhere in the infinite universe now, and he will know precisely where he is.


End file.
